


The Truth about What Happened at Muskrat Farm

by ELSA1312



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cordell and Mason are disgusting, Hannibal Rescues Will, M/M, Poor Will, Rape, Rape With An Object, Sexual Assault, What really happened at Muskrat Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSA1312/pseuds/ELSA1312
Summary: This is my take on what really happened to Will at Muskrat Farm.





	The Truth about What Happened at Muskrat Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings I don't want to trigger anyone.

At Muskrat Farm Will gets a feeling of dread. Not for their lives, he is not afraid of dying. No, he is afraid for other reasons, afraid of the looks he is getting from Mason and Cordell. He has had the same kind of looks before, when he was younger. They have plans for him that involve more than murder.

When Hannibal and Will arrived at the farm, in the back of a lorry loaded with pigs, they were hanging upside down, side by side. They managed to speak to each other, but only briefly. Will was in bad shape, still very drugged and weak from blood loss. First from Chiyoh’s bullet, and secondly from blood loss and the drugs in his system when Hannibal was cutting open his skull.

Hannibal’s plan to eat Will’s brain, only foiled when Mason’s men found them, was eating away at Will. He was still in shock that someone who he thought cared about him would do something so callous.  Will managed to twist sideways to confront him.

“Really, Hannibal, you were going to eat my brain? Of all the things you could have done with me, that was your first thought?”

“I admit it wasn’t my finest moment, Will. To be honest Bedelia had needled me so much, I lost my mind for a moment. Please forgive me. And be assured I no longer mean you any harm.”

“ At least I still have a mind, Hannibal, no thanks to you. I have a feeling neither of us are getting out of whatever Mason has planned for us.”

Before either of them could speak further, the van stopped moving and the door opened. They were momentarily blinded by the light, before Mason and his henchmen were revealed.

It was the first time either of them had seen Mason since he fed his face to Will’s dogs and Hannibal broke his kneck. To be honest the sight was a bit shocking. He was in a wheelchair, was shrivelled up looking, and his face. Well it was so ugly. Understandable really, but still a shock. Will couldn’t keep his eyes off him. It was like a mask, but not a mask. Something you would wear to scare your neighbors at Halloween.

They were put in specially adapted grain trucks, strapped in so they were rendered immobile, and taken into a barn first. Mason had stabbed Hannibal with a knife, in his side, and he was now bleeding as much as Will was. Mason started speaking about hogs, and revenge, but Will tuned him out. He just wanted this over with, but that was just wishful thinking. He knew that Mason was going to drag their deaths out. Revenge was sweet, but Mason was already a sadist so he was going to make them suffer, a lot, first.

They were separated for a while, and Will was taken to a room where he was bathed, by Cordell, and this was where he realised that he was at risk of more than death. Cordell’s hands were professional at first, he said nothing, but when it came to washing Will’s more intimate areas, Cordell’s hands lingered, and probed.

“Keep your fucking hands off me, you pervert.”

Will realised he had made things much worse when the only response he provoked was a finger being inserted very roughly up his ass. He struggled to get out of Cordell’s way, but he was still immobilised in a contraption that was clearly intended for keeping mason upright in the shower.

“ What are you going to do about it, Mr Graham. As you can see you are at my complete mercy. It is rare to have someone quite so delicious in my grasp. And you are such a beautiful man, that pale skin, that pretty face, and my oh my even your genitalia are above average. And so tight. You are clearly a virgin. I can’t wait for more. For now, though, I will have to content myself with touching you.”

Will shouted and screamed at Cordell while he continued to finger him, and when he added another he started to try to get out of his restraints, which opened up the wound on his shoulder. Cordell pulled his fingers out and moved around to his cock, grabbing it with some force, trying to get it to be erect. It was not happening though, much to his disgust. He placed it in his mouth, as much as he could, but still no response. He gave up.

“Ok, we will try that again later. I don’t have time to delay too long. But, don’t worry, Mr Graham, I have something that will help with that.”

Will was just glad it was over. He had been assaulted by a man when he was young, about twelve years of age, and something very similar was done to him. The man grabbed him on his way home from school. He pinned Will up against a wall behind the local cafe and put his hands down Wills underwear and stuck his finger in him. The assault didn’t last long though as the cook from the cafe went out back for a cigarette. He saw the man assaulting Will and shouted at him. The man dropped Will and ran. Will never told his father. He always remembered the look on the man’s face and this is the way Cordell looked at him.

Cordell dried and dressed Will in a ridiculous looking suit, and strapped him back on the contraption and he was wheeled into a large dining room. He was left there for a while on his own. This is when Alana walked in and instead of surprise he saw disdain on her face. He realised she wasn’t there to save him.

“Well well, Alana, I never thought you would be involved in kidnap and murder.”

Will didn’t feel like telling her about Cornell’s assault on him. He had a feeling she would not be interested.

“No one asked you to to go after Hannibal, Will, you only have yourself to blame for this. Why did you not turn him in when you got the chance?”

“Isn’t the real question here, why have you not called Jack?”

“Oh it’s out of my hands now. Mason would kill us all before he let Jack take Hannibal from him. I am not really sure what his plans are for you, but I understand that you were there when he cut his face off, so I guess his plans are not to your advantage.”

Before Will could respond there was activity and Hannibal was wheeled in and the table was set for dinner.

Dinner was a strange affair and he began to understand just why he was there. Mason kept talking about sausage and Penis’s and Will’s face. He said that he liked Will’s face. It became apparent that he was going to take it and graft it onto his own. And then eat Hannibal. Could this get any worse?

As Cordell was applying face cream to Will’s cheek, he had the opportunity to get revenge for the assault on Cordell, so he turned his face to the side and managed to bite Cordell full on the cheek, taking a chunk with him. He spat it out on his plate. Will looked over at Hannibal who had a look of immense pride on his face. Will just looked away. He was in no mood for Hannibal right now.

The look of rage in Cordell’s face told him that he would pay for it, but Will didn’t care. Whatever was going to happen next was out of his hands, but at least he had managed to get some revenge.

After the farsical dinner ended, Hannibal was taken away. He heard that he had been taken to the stable, and Will guessed torture was on the agenda. He would later find that he was branded with the Verger crest. He would not have wished that on him. No one deserved that, not even Hannibal.

For Wills part, he was taken away to what looked like an operation theatre. This must have been where they sterilised Margot. And took her baby. He was left there for a while and he must have fallen asleep. He had no idea how he had kept awake so long before now anyway.

When he woke it was to both Cordell and Mason looking at him as though he was candy in a sweet shop. This was bad.

“I understand that Cordell had a little taste of you earlier, Mr Graham, and that you were not interested. Cordell is just going to give you a little Viagra to make sure you enjoy the next part of your stay.”

With that he saw Cordell stick him with a needle filled with a liquid. He had no idea you could be injected with Viagra, and just hoped they were lying. They weren’t though, as this seemed to take effect almost immediately. He could feel his cock filling out, without his permission. He looked down and could see that his clothes had been removed, without his knowledge. Maybe he had been drugged at dinner. He was sure he would have woken up otherwise. He could also see that he had been placed in a different position, on a table that allowed easy access to all areas of his body. Oh no. He tried to scream and shout, but was mute and unable to move.

“Oops, we forgot to tell you, you have been administered a drug that will allow you to feel everything, but you cannot move or speak. We are going to have a lot of fun with your body, Mr Graham. And you can do nothing about it.”

Will’s heart began to race. Before he know it, he saw Mason being positioned between his legs, and Cordell assisted him to place Will’s cock into his mouth. His only working hand was placed at Will’s hole, and he began to insert his fingers into Will while he sucked his cock in and out of his mouth. Will could feel everything, and was sickened by the sight of Mason giving him a blow job and in a huge amount of pain when fingers were roughly shoved in and out of him. He felt like he was tearing, Mason was in no way intending Will to get any pleasure from this, just pain.

After a few minutes Cordell pulled Mason off Will and pulled him out of the way.

“Would you like me to put on a show now, Mr Verger?”

“Yes please, Cordell. I will have another go after. When you have reduced Mr Graham further.”

Will saw Cordell take out his cock. It was monstrously huge. It was as freakish as the man it was attached to. He saw Cordell move to between his legs and without any preamble Cordell rammed straight into Will. If Will could have screamed he would. As it was his eyes watered, the only physical response he was capable of. Cordell was ripping him apart with his cock, there was no lubrication and Will felt blood due to his anus tearing up. Cordell was putting on a show for Mason.

Mason sat facing Will with a clear view of the assault taking place. He watched as Cordell rammed in and out of Will with gusto, he pulled all the way out, his cock covered in blood, and placed it back in just inside the rim before pushing in all the way to the hilt again. Mason was clearly sexually excited, and he used his hand to reach up and grab Will’s cock, masturbating Will rather than himself. Perhaps Mason was unable to get an erection, and to gratify himself he used Will by proxy.

This went on for a minute or two, when Cordell pulled out. He got out an object and handed it to Mason. It was a dildo. He moved Mason over to Will again and helped him to place it inside Will. Mason moved it in and out of Will while Cordell grabbed his own cock and in time with Mason’s thrusts moved his hand until he finally came. Will couldn’t watch any more. He just prayed for it all to end. He had a feeling that they had done this to others. They were too practiced at this for it to be their first time.

Mason seemed to have finished with his fun just after Cordell, and pulled out the dildo. He was clearly exhausted from all his efforts. Cordell wheeled him to the table next to Will’s and strapped him in, ready for the procedure.

Cordell tidied Will up, and told him that he was now going to perform the face transplant. He assured Will he would feel everything.

He felt the scalpel slice into his face, just above his left ear. This was it then, he would not survive this procedure. At least he would not suffer the nightmares that would surely follow if he did survive.

The pain suddenly stopped. He could hear what followed, if he didn’t exactly see all of it. Hannibal, covered in blood and a large woollen coat, dragged Cordell off him and grabbed the scalpel. He knocked Cordell unconscious and moved over to look at Will.

While Will was in with Cordell and Mason, Hannibal had been released by Alana who wanted him to save Will. Hannibal,realising that Will was in danger, rose to the occasion. He killed everyone in his path. He ran around the grounds and house looking for Will when he came across the operating theatre. When he looked in he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Will was on one table and Mason was on the other. Cordell was cutting into Will’s face. Clearly they were performing a face transplant. In a split second, Hannibal knocked out Cordell and rushed to assist Will.

Will was naked under the cover that had been placed on his lower half, and he was sporting a huge erection. On closer inspection, he could see that Will had been raped. His ass was bleeding, a lot. Even though there wasn’t much time, Hannibal had to take care of this or Will would bleed to death. He got the sutures, which were placed ready beside Mason, and stitched up Will’s face first, and then moved to inspect and suture the tears from the rape. Hannibal was furious. He kept calm for now though to ensure Will’s safety, and after placing about twenty sutures inside Will he dressed him in the surgical scrubs that were to hand and placed him in a chair while he really got down to business. He realised Will had been given viagara to promote the erection, and it would wear off eventually. He moved to Cordell to exact his revenge.

Hannibal cut Cordell’s face off. While he was at it he broke his neck. He also cut off Cornell’s cock and threw it into the corner of the room. The rapist deserved no more of his time.

Now for Mason. He had promised to extract semen from him for Margot, so he did this first. Mason was still unconscious from the anaesthetic he was administered by Cordell. No such niceties for Will though. Bastards, they did all of this to him whilst he was conscious.

After shoving the cattle prod up Masons ass, and harvesting the sperm, Hannibal carried Mason to his room and placed Cordell’s face on him. Alana and Margot were there.

“Did you know they were going to rape Will before they removed his face?”

To their credit Alana and Margot were horrified at this. They had had a shock of their own so he did not do anything other than give them the harvested sperm. He left them To deal with Mason. He knew they were going to kill him. He did not regard this as true justice though, but he had to get back to Will and escape.

He picked Will up after wrapping him in a coat and carried him out of Muskrat farm. Will was in and out of consciousness the whole time. Chiyoh had a car nearby and they drove Will home to Wolf Trap.

At Wolf Trap Hannibal poured a warm bath and cleaned Will up before placing him in clean pyjamas and putting him into bed. Hannibal was devastated that Will had suffered so much. He sat with him until he awoke.

They discussed many things but not the rape. Will was aware that Hannibal had tended to him, but it was too painful to talk about.

When Will told Hannibal he was not going to look for him, or miss him Hannibal didn’t blame him. It was Hannibal’s fault and when Jack Crawford came Hannibal gave himself up.

Many people did not believe Hannibal was a human being capable of human feelings but he was. He loved Will and regretted everything. He could not bear the thought of Will never thinking about him again and by making sure he was locked up he made sure that Will would know where he was at all times, even if he never came to him.

  
It would be three years before they saw each other again. In that time Will believed he had moved on with his life, but it wasn’t until he went to see Hannibal about the tooth fairy case that he realised, he had not moved on, he was just biding time until the moment was right.

He walked into Hannibal’s ornate cell, looked through the glass and knew he was alive again when he saw him and heard the words:

“Hello Will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
